


Turning Point

by Julia_Fractal



Series: Daredevil & Defenders Fics [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Daredevil Season 1 AU, Dark!Matt Murdock, F/F, F/M, Not a Matt Redemption Fic, Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Fractal/pseuds/Julia_Fractal
Summary: *~*~*“Finish him,” Elektra whispered, sweet and low in Matt’s ear.  “Do it for us.”Matt crossed the room and stabbed the knife into Sweeney’s heart.  The man didn’t even wake from his unconscious stupor, just gurgled and choked and then died.A Dark!Matt AU where Matt killed Roscoe Sweeney and never separated from Elektra.  Ten years later, the couple is working for the Hand when a mission goes horribly awry.  Now they must battle both the Hand and Kingpin Wilson Fisk for their freedom and survival.*~*~*





	Turning Point

“Finish him,” Elektra whispered, sweet and low in Matt’s ear.  “Do it for us.”  
  
Matt took one deep breath, then another and another.  Behind him Roscoe Sweeney still lay slumped in his chair.  His face a nearly unrecognizable pulp after the beating Matt just gave him.  The blinding rage that had possessed Matt was slowly draining out, gradually replaced by calm certainty.  
  
Roscoe Sweeney had killed his father.  
  
If Matt didn’t end it today, Sweeney would surely kill him too.  
  
Elektra was right.  Scum like this did not deserve to live.  If Matt called the police, there was no guarantee that Sweeney would get the death penalty he deserved.  There were too many chances for money and power to corrupt the system, too many appeals and protocols and ways for justice to fail.  
  
Matt crossed the room and stabbed the knife into Sweeney’s heart.  The man didn’t even wake from his unconscious stupor, just gurgled and choked and then died.    
  
Matt pulled the knife back out and let it clatter to the floor.  It was done.  It was easy.  It was wrong… or was it?  He suddenly felt dizzy and unmoored, like the room was spinning all around him.  
  
“Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay,” Elektra whispered as she wrapped her arms tight around him.  He turned into her embrace and let her anchor him.  “Think of how many other fathers you just saved.  How many little boys and girls won’t need to grow up as orphans.  You did the right thing, Matthew.  And I am so very, very proud of you.”    
  
Suddenly Matt was kissing her, hard and fierce and desperate.  His hand tangled in her hair, stroked down her neck, heedless of the blood he left behind.  Elektra kissed him back just as fiercely, pulling on his shirt and unbuckling his belt.  He scooped her up and carried her to the corner table, knocking the phone to the floor as he set her down.  Elektra laughed as she wriggled out of her own pants.  Then her long legs wrapped around Matt and drew him in.  He was eager to lose himself in the delights of her body, rutting hard and fast as she held him tight.  Tears prickled in the corners of his eyes, and Matt couldn’t tell if they were tears of relief or remorse.    
  
Afterwards Elektra called a cleanup crew, then took Matt upstairs to shower.  By the time they came out, all traces of Sweeney were gone.  The mansion was empty and spotless, the broken glass removed from the kitchen, and even the phone was back in its original place on the corner table.  
  
They drove back to Elektra’s penthouse in companionable silence.  “This is your home now, Matthew,” she told him as they walked through the door hand in hand.  “You’ll never need to be alone again,” she promised as he drifted off to sleep in her bed — their bed.  The next morning all of Matt’s possessions were moved into her spare bedroom, and he did not return to Columbia University again.  
  
Matt has never looked back.

**Author's Note:**

> For another take on the events at Roscoe Sweeney's house, please check out my fic ["As Far Away from You as I Could."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143808)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments, and constructive feedback always make my day :)


End file.
